Gay Boy Band
by Mary Godfrey
Summary: Damon, Stefan, and Jeremy join forces to make the ultimate gay boy band, coincidentally called Gay Boy Band. Human AU. There will be Deremy and possibly Damon/Jeremy/Stefan.


"Happy birthday," Damon said, carrying a cake out. Eighteen candles. The Salvatore brothers started singing Happy Birthday while Jeremy sat at the kitchen table looking embarrassed. When they stopped singing he blew out the candles. "Why are we having cake for breakfast?" he asked.

"Because we are going to eat and drink all day until we throw up at least four times," Damon said.

"No, we're not," Stefan said. "Throwing up once would be plenty."

* * *

Several hours later Damon had found a deck of cards and a 24 pack of beer. "Who wants to play strip poker?"

"You really want to play strip poker with your brother and your boyfriend?" Stefan asked. "That's all kinds of messed up."

"Basically, you just want to see your brother naked," Jeremy said.

"Maybe I just want an excuse to be naked," Damon said.

"How do you play strip poker?" Jeremy asked, curiously. On the one hand this seemed like a terrible idea, but on the other hand it also sounded really fun.

"It's basically like regular poker except whoever has the worst hand has to take off an item of clothing," Stefan explained.

Jeremy looked down at his clothing. A black t-shirt and jeans, shoes, but no socks. Stefan was wearing a three piece suit, so he definitely had the advantage. Shirt, vest, jacket, tie, pants, underwear, socks, shoes... "Let me go put a sweater and socks on," Jeremy said.

"That's cheating," Damon said. He was wearing a t-shirt, pants, and shoes, all black. Probably socks, too.

Jeremy sighed and sat down. "Well, deal us up then."

Damon dealt them each two cards along with making a burn pile. Then he flipped over three cards. King of Hearts, ten of clubs, and two of hearts. _What a load of shit,_ Jeremy thought looking at his hand. Two tens. That was alright. "So are we betting or what?"

"Not in this game," Stefan said.

"So flip the next card then," Jeremy prompted.

The jack of hearts. The queen of diamonds.

_Shit._

"Can I fold?" Jeremy asked.

"There's no folding in strip poker," Damon said, smirking.

"You don't have anything good, You're bluffing," Stefan said.

"There's no bluffing in strip poker," Damon said.

"I have three tens," Jeremy said.

"Three of a kind, that's cute," Damon said. "A straight." He slammed his cards down on the table.

"Flush," Stefan said.

"I still don't have to strip," Damon pointed out.

"No, just your boyfriend does," Stefan said.

Jeremy took his shoe off and threw it across the room. "Is it getting hot in here or is just me?" Damon asked

"He took his shoe off, try to contain yourself," Stefan said, rolling his eyes.

"He can never contain himself," Jeremy said, and slapped Stefan a high-five.

Damon gave Jeremy a snarky look and dealt out the next hand. This time Stefan lost. He took off his jacket. "Is it getting hot in here or is it just me?" Damon asked again. Jeremy walked over to pick up his shoe and threw it at Damon.

Next hand Jeremy lost and relinquished another shoe. Jeremy only had a few items left. Damon had seven. Stefan had eight.

"I feel like I'm not going to win this game," Jeremy mused.

Next hand Damon, lost and he went straight to taking off his shirt. "Show off," Stefan muttered.

Stefan lost a couple of hands and took off his vest and a shoe. Damon lost another and removed one of his shoes.

"This really isn't fair when you guys have socks," Jeremy complained.

Damon took off his other shoe and both of his socks. "Happy?" he asked.

"Very."

Damon looked at Stefan as if he should follow suit. "Fine," Stefan said rolling his eyes, removing his last shoe and sock. Damon had two items left and Stefan had four.

"A pair of sixes," Stefan said.

"Pair of jacks," Damon said.

"Three of a kind," Jeremy said, happily. "About time you took that vest off."

Four rounds later Damon and Stefan were in their underwear and Jeremy was still wearing his jeans. "Things are about to get interesting," Damon said.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea..." Stefan said.

"You're going to wimp out, aren't you?" Damon said. "I knew it."

"Yeah, Stefan. I'm not wimping out," Jeremy said, not wanting to back down and have them make fun of him for months.

"Fine, go ahead," Stefan said grumpily. "Just don't complain when I see your boyfriend naked." Damon just smiled at him. Jeremy wondered what Damon was actually getting out of this. It's not like he wasn't going to see him naked later that night. Maybe he just liked to look like a badass.

Damon dealt our hands and the face up pile quickly. Two sevens, the three of hearts, the eight of clubs, and the ace of spades. "Well I don't have anything, better strip," Damon said.

"I don't have anything either," Stefan said. They both looked at me expectantly.

"Nothing," I said.

Jeremy took off his jeans, revealing nothing underneath. "Where the hell is your underwear?" Stefan asked.

Damon took the boxers he was wearing off and tossed them at Stefan. "There's his underwear."

"Do you seriously have an erection right now?" Stefan asked his brother. "I'm out."

"You have to strip, it's the rules," Jeremy said.

"This is way too awkward," Stefan said.

"Oh, come on. I thought I was finally going to get that threesome I always wanted," Jeremy said. "I know you want it."

"You've been legal for like five minutes," Stefan said leaving the room, not bothering to grab the clothes he had left behind.

Damon grabbed Jeremy's waist, their faces just inches apart. "Well, now we're alone," he said.

"And naked," Jeremy added.

"And hard," Damon said.

"Well... one of us is."

Damon threw Jeremy over his shoulder and carried him to the bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: Hi. I hope that was okay. Maybe send a review and hit the story alert button?**


End file.
